naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohnoki
Ohnoki, renowned as "Ohnoki the Fence-Sitter, is the Third Tsuchikage '(''Literally meaning: Third Earth Shadow) of Iwagakure. Profile and Stats *'''Alias: *'Origin': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Gender': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': Small City level *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': Appearance Ohnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ohnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar (which was seen to be worn by other high-ranking members of Iwagakure). Underneath, he wears the traditional Iwa outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armor. He, however, has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears black sandals. Personality Ohnoki is a very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. Because of his age, he is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains. He refuses to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite being up in age, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village. At the same time, he is slightly hypocritical as he encouraged Tsunade to step down as Hokage after awakening from her coma noting that she may be too old. Kurotsuchi describes him as a "stubborn old man". His pride has caused him to have very little respect for those younger than him, as he verbally attacked Gaara (the current Kazekage who is many years his junior) on numerous occasions, dismissing his presumed naivety on dealing with politics. Ohnoki attributes his behavior as a result of his encounter(s) with Madara in his youth, stating that he had lost sight of who he was because of him. Despite this, he remained an open-minded individual and even regained a sense of himself after seeing Gaara's attitude, gaining great respect for Gaara's skill and power as a Kage, as well as his wisdom even in spite of his young age. He has also come to view Naruto in a similar light. In the end, he credits the friendship between the two men for making him see the errors of his ways. This is also seen during the time he tells Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi that he remembered what he really used to be before he became a stubborn old man, likely meaning he had a kinder and friendlier heart in his youth. Ohnoki also holds his master in high regard, addressing him with the "-sama" suffix even after becoming Tsuchikage like his predecessor. Deidara also noted that Ohnoki hates art, possibly because he ridiculed his explosive clay artwork. During the chaos Sasuke Uchiha had started at the summit, Ohnoki didn't seem to be alarmed once the battle in the Summit Room began. He appeared to be calm enough to let the Mizukage Mei Termui deal with the current situation. Upon observing the fight between the two, he seemed quite entertained, which led him to join the fight. Ohnoki seems to be quite ruthless, taking down a heavily-injured Sasuke who had just been saved yet again after facing the wrath of three other Kage before him, on the claim that the ninja world wants Sasuke dead, even though Ohnoki himself has no grudge against Sasuke personally. He then immediately turned his attention to a devastated Karin, claiming that she's next to die with his Particle Style technique. He does however, seem to be considerate enough to let Tobi speak for his actions, reasoning with the Raikage to listen to his reasons before making their own. Ohnoki originally hated all the other shinobi villages, and in the past may have resorted to underhanded tactics, taught by his predecessor, after a shinobi alliance had ended. One example was his betrayal of Kirigakure at the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass. Now Ohnoki has come to accept the other villages and is capable of great teamwork with the shinobi he once called his enemies. An example of his change in personality is when he sent his bodyguards to Land of Water in order to apologise for the Tragedy of Yosuka Pass. This is a trait that he attributes to his long life. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ohnoki revealed himself as a very determined, charismatic and inspirational leader, as he was the one who pushed the Fourth Division and later the other Kage to face Madara without fear, despite his displays of overwhelming power and incited his comrades to doing the same. He even went as far as to attempt to stop Madara from chasing after Naruto and Kurama despite being nearly out of chakra. History Plot Abilities Earth Style: One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Due to his immense prowess, Ohnoki could create rock clones to aid him in battle, massive golems for offensive and defensive purposes, as well as manipulate the terrain to rise or fall. Ohnoki has also demonstrated earth techniques that manipulate gravity, allowing him to increase or decrease an object's weight through physical contact. He can restrict a target's movements with the former, and lift the Island Turtle with the latter. He can also fly by decreasing his own gravity. To make up for his lack of physical prowess, Ohnoki can cover his fist in rock to increase his striking power. If that fails, he can further increase the weight of his rock fist to penetrate strong defenses. These techniques can also affect chakra-based substances, such as a humanoid Susanoo. * Particle Style Kekkei Tota: In addition to his chakra nature prowess, Ohnoki possesses the ability to use the Kekkei Tota, allowing him to use the first three elements (Earth, Wind, and Fire) to perform an advanced element known as "Particle Style". He is the second shinobi in existence with this ability after his predecessor, the Second Tsuchikage, Mu. Ohnoki's Particle Style ninjutsu allows him to pulverize his enemies to molecular-sized dust. His techniques can be so destructive that they reputedly are capable of destroying an entire island. His Particle Style is strong enough to completely obliterate Madara's Susanoo as well as the special pollen producing trees that he created in one blast. He also has shown the ability to alter the size of his Particle Style techniques as well as the shape, being able to split it down the middle. *'Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu': Ohnoki forms a transparent cube with sphere in the center which he launches towards the opponent. The cube expands to cover the opponent entirely. After a bit of delay the technique destroys everything caught inside the cube to supposedly the last atom. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Iwagakure Shinobi Category:Tsuchikage Category:Naruto Characters